


1998 Mewtwo meets 2013

by Kely_liquid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: While watching over the clone pokemon he finds out that there is another Mewtwo in univa
Relationships: Mewtwo & Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Mewtwo was watching over his clone pokemon wondering the meaning of life when clone Pikachu came up to me. " Mewtwo Luna wants to talk to you." Mewtwo was curious Luna was one of the few humans that Mewtwo trusted she keeped the secret of where the clone pokemon live and helped heal any of the clones that got sick or injured.

Mewtwo went over to his computer system and answered the video call a woman with dark green hair, circular glasses, and a long sleeves yellow shirt appeared on the screen. 

" What do you need Luna." Mewtwo said bluntly just wanting to get to the point. " It's nice to see you two Mewtwo, I was listening the news whall was do my paper work and a story of a big pokemon battle happened in Unova between to unknown Pokemon I think one of them will look familiar to you." Luna said and started tipping on her canputer and a close up image of one of the unknown Pokemon appeared on his screen shooked him. 

On the screen was another Mewtwo. Luna's voice cut through his shook. " So what I am saying have you been to Unova or maybe you are not the only Mewtwo out there." Mewtwo examined the image closely he could see that this Mewtwo looked more feminine. He needs to learn more. " Luna can you send me all the information about this other Mewtwo that you have." Luna noded and sent him all the information she could find.


	2. The in court

( female Mewtwo pov)

Mewtwo was watching the Genesect get used to there new home when she felt a presence behind her when she turned around and so a person in a brown cloak that covered there hole body so Mewtwo couldn't tell what they looked like. 

" I presume you are what they call Mewtwo?" The person's voice sounded male Mewtwo took a defensive stance. " How do you know who I am." The person didn't answer her questions " you were created by team plasma to be the most powerful pokemon be being cloned from a fossil from the mythical pokemon mew. am I right." 

Mewtwo got angry and started charging a Shadow Ball. " Who are you and how do you know so much about me." She demanded the person but he gave her no answer she lonch the shadow ball at him but to her sapris a pale purple three finger hand Cote it and the power of it blow the clock back reveling a slight taller Mewtwo in front of her his expression blank on his face. 

The male Mewtwo destroyed the shadow ball in one swift motion. " I know because team plasma stole the research from team rocket that created me." Mewtwo couldn't believe what she was hearing she thought she was the only one but it turns out she is just a second attempt at a horrible idea. The male Mewtwo gave her a serious look. " We have a lot to talk about."


	3. The discussion

Male Mewtwo pov 

As the female Mewtwo looked at him with a disbelieving look not believing what she was is seeing. " How are you real." He just just started at the younger she was like a deerling bored into a word that doesn't makes sense. 

"My creation stared with a man named Dr Fuji who wanted to bring back his dead daughter Aaron to do that he took money from team rocket to clone the most powerful pokemon from a fossil they obtained." Mewtwo took a glance at his younger seeing she that she was enraptured with his story." Aaron would talk to the other clones including me." Mewtwo smiled at the happy memory but then grow grim at what happened next.

"but the others didn't survive including Aaron and I became so distressed that the scientist erased my memory of Aaron." Mewtwo stopped to look at his younger seeing the sad look in her eyes and he was dreading how she will react with what he did next.


	4. Burn it to the ground

(male Mewtwo) 

"when I finally woke up I was scared and confused and angry so I burned down the lab and as i stood in the rubal a person came up he said his name was Giovanni and that he was there to help me control my power."

Female Mewtwo was shooked she knew that Giovanni was the leader of team rocket and the one who organized there creation. " After many months Giovanni used me as a weapon to do his dirty work until he told me the very thing I blow up there headquarters at that moment I believed that both humans and pokemon we're useless and I stand alone." 

Mewtwo was struggling to say this next part. " My plan was to create clone pokemon that would be better than there originals and take over the world." Female Mewtwo gasped at the horrible achiness she lost faith in humanity but she always protected pokemon but she could see how remorseful at his achiness so she let it go for now and her him continue.


	5. Mewtwo island

" so I went back to the island where I was created and used my powers to rebuild the lab and I took over the nurse joy mind and used her to get the best trainers but to prove there worth I made a big storm so only the best could make it." 

Mewtwo paused for a moment so he can find the right words. " When they appeared I should them my clones and how better they were and then I took there pokemon and had them cloned and then the clones and the Originals started to fight and mew appeared.

" You meet mew." Female Mewtwo said in amassment Mewtwo nodded his head. " Yay but they keeped saying how wrong I was but I won't listen and started to fight but it was fruit list nether of us could win."


	6. Pokemon tears

Female Mewtwo pov 

Mewtwo was shooked at what the elder male Mewtwo had done in the past. She could understand the hatred for humans but his thoughts on pokemon is it was pokemon that saved her when she escaped team plasma. 

But she was also impressed with his his power he can do things that she can't like how he created a storm and how he was able control humans minds and he meet mew the Pokemon they were clonded from. 

" Then a boy named Ash tryed to stop our fighting." " I've met Ash but he didn't seem to know that I was a Mewtwo." I said to my elder who just smirked in response. " I'll get to that evenchaly." I just noded and let him continue. 

" So Ash ran right in the middle of mine and mews fighting and our power combination turned him into stone his Pikachu did everything it could to try and get it's trainer back but it was frutless." Mewtwo knew something must have saved the boy since she had meet him. "that one act stoped all the fighting and all the pokemon clones and originals started to cry and somehow the tears of the pokemon brought young Ash. That is when I realized clone pokemon don't belong in this world and that not all humans are bad so I erased all the humans and pokemon memorys of the event and sent them back to the closest town wale I took all the clones to a safe place." 

Mewtwo was once agen amazed at her elders power she is no where close his power. " Where did you take them?"


	7. Clone island

Male Mewtwo pov

" I took them to an secluded Island that had a lack with a purest water we stayed there for a while keeping humans away until team rocket found me again." Mewtwo heard the Yunger one gasp in horror but she let him continue. " They capcherd me and was going to us the lacks healing powers for eval." 

The female gave him a worried look. " How did you expect?" She said quietly  
I felt bad for how naive she was. " The trainer Ash Brock me out but I was on the verge of death Ash cared me to the lack and throw me in that is when I remembered Amber and I was back to me full strength, I stopped team rocket and only erased the minds of people who will us me or the lack for eval." 

" What did this Ash boy where a red hat had black hair and had a Pikachu as a partner." The female asked I looked at her quizzically. " Yes have you meet him?" Her nodded. " Yes but he didn't recognize me as a Mewtwo."   
Mewtwo hummed thoughtfully. " I don't know why he forgot but it wasn't my doing."


	8. Brother and sister

Female Mewtwo pov

As Mewtwo looked at her elder and processed his story but one think still bothered her. " How did you find out about me." Her elder continued staring out at the sky and sighed. " I mite have erased the memory of my creation to my creaters but there research was still there so when team plasma radedd a team rocket base and acquired the data of how they created me." 

The elder looked sad. " I'm so sorry for that I would not want anyone else to have to go throw when Luna told me that there was another like me out there I had to find you and let you know that you are not alone." She was taken aback on this it is not his fault and he shouldn't blame himself. 

" It's not your fault it was out of your control." He seemed to lightened up at that but then sundinly he stiffened up and then he used his power to hide her from site and suddenly a team plasma are ship appeared. Mewtwo tryed to help but she Credit fight the elders power. He is fighting off several robot's but then he became overwhelmed Mewtwo watched in horror as the elder Mewtwo was taken away.


	9. Plasma

Male Mewtwo pov

Mewtwo woke up and found himself in a glass container that was keeping his powers restrained but Mewtwo desited to keep the illusion that he was still under. He can see throw his minds eye he sees a man with spicy blue hair his face is a stone cold as Giovanni a scientist was next to him.  
" This Mewtwo is different from the one we made this one dose not poses the ability of mage evolution but far more Superior mental abilities." 

The man examined Mewtwo with a Stern eyes. " What we can guess that contrary to our previous hypothesis  
That team rocket wasn't able to to make a Mewtwo but it seems like we were wrong." The blue haired man gave no response to the information. 

" What do my plan on doing with this information scientist." The blue haired man said the scientists looked nervous before answering the man. " Well we found a a new mega form for Mewtwo and with the power we can us it as a way to get our Mewtwo." The blue haired man got a sinister smile on his face. " Well do it." Was all the blue Man said before he left the room. Like hell these people will control him.


	10. What do I do

Female Mewtwo pov

Mewtwo watched at her senior was taken by the same people that wanted her. She started to panic she couldn't even support her on wait anymore. She was kneeling on the roofs ruff grownd with so many thoughts in her head. " What am I going to do, how could I let him do that." 

As Mewtwo dove deeper into her on mind she heard someone. " Are you ok?" When Mewtwo looked up she so a little human girl she had blue hair   
She was wearing a white dress. But Mewtwo could tell that this was not a normal human girl she was slightly transparent and she was floting. 

The girl tilted her head in confusion. " Why are you crying you should be happy crying mends your real." Mewtwo didn't even no that that she was crying. " I'm crying because my older brother just let himself be capcherd by the people that wanted me." 

The girl smiled. " Mewtwo did that I'm so proud of him he was so upset when I had to leave him but I am glad he has a family of his own." Mewtwo looked at this strange girl how does she know her brother?" Who are you?" The girl just laughed. " I am Aaron I was mewtow's first friend." My eyes widened." You are Aarontwo I thought you were dead?" Aaron just smiled sadly. " Yes I did I hated leaving Mewtwo alone with the bad people but I couldn't stop it so I've been watching him I am not sapost to intorven unless it is apsalotly necessary." 

Before I can get another word out Aaron spoke up happily " I can show you where the bad people are keeping him come on lest go." Sodinly Aaron turned into a glowing orange ball the size of my hand and zoomed off into the distints. " Hey! What." I flu off after her but she was fast I had to tourn into my mega Mewtwo y form just to keep up.


	11. Experiment

Male Mewtwo pov

This chamber that these humans have put me in is a lot stronger than the one I was created from I gess team plasma had learned from team rocket failure. 

"Sir we are ready to start test mmx."   
The blue haired man didn't look at the scientist just keeped looking at me. " Do it." His voice is as hard as stone. The scientists nodded and pressed a few buttons and a werd rainbow colored stone apperd with   
A symbol that he seen appear when his sister transforms into he mega form. 

The power of the gem flows into him it hurts so much more than the experience that team rocket had put him through but they will soon regret the leader of team plasma just started at him just like Giovanni did when he used to Train him. 

Suddenly there was flashing lights red lights and a screeching alarms the scientists started yelling and there leader looked furnis and so was I why is she here! She knows that this is recluse and as the grunts we're sent to take care of the problem and anger surged through him oh no they are going to pay.


	12. I found you

Female Mewtwo pov

I followed the little red light as fast as I could but even in my mega form I could just barely keep up with we finally stopped I recognized the building amedeitly it was the lab that I was created from." This is where they took my old friend I am confident that you know what to do now." And with that Aaron disappeared leveling me alone with my thoughts. 

I quickly used my Mega forms fast speed to infiltrate the base i went straight to the generator room it would be easier to get my brother. I quickly flue to the generator room some of the grunts so me enter but I pay them know mined powering up a shadow ball in my hand letting it loss on the meshen setting metal and Sparks everywhere. 

The lights went out but then a alarm and red flashing lights filled the billing and army of grunts where coming my way but with the power down I could feel my brother's power. " I'm coming brother." I zoomed past the grunts so fast that it sent them flying. 

I got to the door that my brother was behind it was a variety hevy looking metal door but I just used psychic to crush the door when I get past the threshold I see my brother and what team plasma had did to him they give him the same but different mega power I have. The leader looked at the both of them and then he started to laphe. " Well we'll look what we have here the original and the copy here with me." I wanted to destroy him for all he had done to me and my brother but they leader and the grunts all froze in a psychic Bond then there was a hand on my shoulder. " It is not worth it sister we are not killers." Brother huverd over to the computers and pulled up his and me date. " I made a mistake in not destroying the data in how team rocket created me."

He used his power to erase the data of us from all the cunputers then he came over to me and used his power on the leader and grunts coming all of them to collapse on the floor he grabbed my hand and teleported us out of the building. " What did you do." I asked brother he changed back to his original form. " I erased all there memories of us." He said camly he then looked at me with a small smile on his face. " Now sister if you want to come with me I can help you understand your power and you won't be alone anymore." I thought about It for a moment." Yes I will goin you brother."


	13. home

Female Mewtwo pov

It took a while to get the the island   
That brother had mentioned manly because it was in on the outskirts of Kanto and team plasma base they just exhausted was in Unova. 

When the island finally came into site I was amazed at what I was seeing the lushis green forist and sparkling water it looked like the garden of Eden. " Luna I have returned and I brought my Yunger with me." Brother spoke I vaguely remember brother telling me that this Luna was a good human that keeped the clone pokemon location a secret. 

" Ok Mewtwo I sujest that you teleport into HomeBase there are some researchers here." Luna's voice Echo through there minds I was still weary of this human but if brother trust her then I will give her a chance. Brother grabbed my hand and I feel his power transport us into an underground Lake this must be the lake with healing waters that brother teleported from the surface to dome here. 

Many different pokemon saroundid them the Blastoise Venusaur and Charizard had strange markings on them and some other pokemon had odd markings as well. The pokemon came running up to them. " Mewtow's back." " Who has he brought with him?" " Is it a clone as well." So many pokemon they where crowding us with so many voices it was overwhelming me. But luckily brother noticed.

" Hush now this is my sister she was created using research stolen from team rocket please do not croud her you are overwhelming her." The pokemon all went quite and stepped back from them which I greatly appreciated. The pokemon moved aside reveling a green haired human female I stiffined but brother gave me a reassuring smile letting me know that it was ok. " It is good that you are both returned safely my name is Luna."


	14. Luna

Male Mewtwo pov

I could see Luna giving sister a confused look examining her with her eyes trying to figure out how she came to be. " Meowth Why don't you show sister around." The two knotted equally then called to sister to follow them and when I was shore sister wasn't listening I touned to Luna" Didn't your parents teach you that staring at people is rood." I told her she suddenly realized what she was doing and a look of horror came across her face. " I'm sorry Mewtwo it's just that I can't believe people didn't the same thing to you to her." 

I sighed looking in the direction sister went with Meowth and Pikachu. " Yes you are right I am somewhat to blame thought." Luna gasped in shook. " How can you be to blame you just found out about her." 

" I only erase my existence from my creators mines but there research on how they made me was still around and because of that team plasma somehow got there hands on it and because of that sister had to go through the same torture I had to go through." Luna put her hand on my shoulder I look into her eyes and I so pure empathy in them." It is not your fault team plasma did this not you but now you can do everything you can to keep her safe."


	15. Let's get started

Female Mewtwo pov

As I followed the Meowth and Pikachu they were talking about how amazing this place is and how great Mewtwo was and that he mite seem cold and distant he is really a softy. I wasn't paying attention to them thinking about all the things brother had told her. 

He had a much harder life than she had lossing faith in human's she understands but lossing faith in pokemon hurts her even more if it wasn't for pokemon she would have died the day she explained if the pokemon didn't keep her from freezing to death. After a while they ended up on the surface looking at the sunrise I was so deep in thought that I don't notes brother coming up begin me. 

" I know you are trouble by my actions in the past sister but I want you to know that I regretted it and I am trying to fix it." I turned to face him and I can see and read that he is being truthful and I nodded. After a moment of silence brother finally spoke up. " Ok let's start training by seeing how powerful you are." I looked at him in surprise. " Right now?" Brother nodded. " Yes first I need to see how strong you are battle me."


End file.
